A Gaurdian Demon
by asummer6
Summary: Revenge? maybe. Move on? perhaps. Fall in love? After the defeat of demise Ghirahim wonders what to do During Ganondorf's seven year rein he finds a small sheikah girl at first he feel's anger toward her for what she is but it soon fades and he chooses to aid her from the shadows and ends falling in love with the girl... but he allow her to see him, and will she love him as well...


**Random paring I know but eh I don't really care so I hope you enjoy**

* * *

I saw her walking in the small meadow. She wasn't in her normal powder blue exoskeleton, but was in a dress. It was red with the sheikah eye over her heart, and it covered her arms and neck. The dress went to her knees then she wore black leggings, and a black cowl. Her soft golden blond hair was still in a braid. Then her eyes were kind soft, and deadly the color of blood rubies. In her light tan hands a golden lyre known as the goddesses harp. I remembered the day I first saw her she was only a small child then it was when Ganondorf had his seven years of terror…

-Flash back-

It was a bright day for once in Hyrule, and I chose to sneak into the palace for kicks. Though it was too easy for me considering all I had to do was snap my fingers, and I was in. So I chose to walk around I saw some of his skeletal minions. There was a group of them that were armed, and attacking someone. Eventually they left leaving a small child bleeding, and broken curled into a ball. The child was shaking, but not making any noise. I grew curios so I went forward to see who the child was. I could tell that the child had taken precautions to be thought of as male, but I could tell she was indeed female. She was in a powder blue exoskeleton white wrappings around her head, and white cowl. From her wrists to her elbows she had bandages, and along her chest. From her shoulders a banner with the sheikah eye in red. That symbol angered me if it hadn't been for that sheikah Impa, and that sky-child. I went closer to the child her eyes were closed. I crouched down close to her "Hello shadow-child" I murmured darkly the shaking stopped, and she looked up at me. She tried to back away, but it seemed most all her bones were broken, and it seemed she had lost a lot of her blood.

I put my hand on her blood stained forehead making her flinch. I chuckled moving my hand to her neck she froze then muttered something in sheikah. "What is that I couldn't understand" she looked at me cautiously "I- I've failed" she muttered trying to make her voice more masculine. I tilted my head "Failed? Failed who?" I slight spark of curiosity ignited within me. "M-my mistress" she mumbled deeply saddened I felt a pang of pity, and sadness by her voice. I frowned then sighed my hand glowed a soft yellow, and I moved it above her healing her wounds. She looked confused I only smiled then it was strange. At first I wanted to kill her, but now…I wanted to protect her…I wanted her to grow up, and live. "Why" she murmured more confused than before. "I have no reason or want to kill you" I responded. Then I snapped my finger's leaving her though I followed her thought the years.

Then a few years later she began to help the new incarnation of the sky-child. It sickened me though I still followed her keeping her alive though never letting her know I was there. She made her way to the water temple after the new sky-child left it. She made her way to a room with ankle deep water a gray sky, and a small mound of sand with a dead tree in the center. Then laying in the sand a man who looked like the new hero, but with black hair. His skin was pale, and his eyes were glowing bright red. He was clothed in black with white leggings, and there was a sword coming from his stomach. She ran to him, and knew he was dead tears fell from her eyes. "My friend I'm sorry" she murmured softly then she stood up king his hair. She took the sword from his stomach, and with some of her bandages tied it to her waist. Then she picked him up, and threw a deku nut teleporting out of there. I followed them to the meadow where she laid him down. Then she picked up dry brush, and made a pile around him. Soon it was large enough for her standards, and picked some wild flowers placing them around him as well. She took a deep breath before lighting the pile on fire "This song is dedicated to the power of the heart". She pulled out a golden instrument the goddesses harp. She then played a song known as the Bolero of fire when it ended she took a breath, and began to sing…

"Endless grief and sorrow.

Hearts slumbering again, Stars frozen in their place:

Darkness envelopes the land. But in the spilling of blood, a hope still glimmers dim.

In a reflection in the water in a whisper in the wind. Gather your courage. It will break the bonds of night.

Take wing, and dance upon the sky.

Take wing, and dance upon the sky"

When she finished the man disappeared within the flames she bowed her head, and I did as well. Then she laid down falling asleep with tears in her eyes. I walked over to her when she was in a deep sleep, and lightly hummed trying to comfort her. I sat near her, and continued humming. She moved closer to me. I lightly stroked her hair, and smiled.

-Flash back ends-

Now she worked quietly as a spy or assassin for the princess who's the new host for the goddess Hylia, and the shadow-child was very loyal to her. She ensured that the queen known as Zelda didn't know she was Hylia's host. Every year though she took a day to herself this day the anniversary of her friend's death…A part of me wished that she cared for me in that way, but the reason she didn't was because I never let her know I was there. I chuckled to myself in that thought knowing it was because of me she didn't care for me. "Well look here Koume our little traitor hehehe" I looked to see two witches riding on brooms. Bot wore black robes, and they both were small. One had a blue gem on her forehead, and had ice for hair. The other had a red gem on her forehead, and fire for hair. The shadow-child or Sheik looked scared now she had no weapons on her so all she had was hand to hand to fight with. The one with fire Koume chuckled "Yes Kotake now it's time for her to die". Sheik got into a defensive stance making the witches laugh. "With my flame I will burn you to the bone" Koume said darkly, and her sister Kotake added "With my ice I shall freeze your soul". Then she shot ice at her though Sheik dodged, but was barely able to avoid the fire Koume shot at her. They took turns shooting every time she avoided one shot she would barely have time to avoid another. They were slowly wearing her out, and she knew it…I knew I would have to intervene so I readied my swords just then she was caught in a blast ice, and the ice began to creep up her leg. She tried to move, but she couldn't she was at their mercy. "Hehehe" the both chuckled. Then Koume blasted fire Sheik put her arm's up in defense, but it didn't do much.

She fell unconscious burns were eminent on her arms, but the ice was melted. I made my move teleporting behind them, and stuck one sword through Koume. Then I brought that arm up splitting the witch in half. Her sister screamed "You! Who are you?!" I growled "I'm the one who'll kill you". Then I transported behind her, and did to her what I did to her sister. I wiped the blood from my face lost in my anger so when I heard Sheik moan I became ready to strike, but when I realized it was her I dropped my swords. I went to her side then checked her pulse to my relief it was steady. I gently picked her up along with the harp she had dropped, and snapped my fingers taking us to my home. I walked her to my room, and laid her in the bed. I set the harp on my dresser, and created some cloths for her if she wanted them. Then I left her so she could sleep in peace though I wanted to stay by her side. I snapped my fingers leaving a bundle of cloths for her if she wanted them then I left.

(Sheik)

I moved around slightly feeling soft sheets over me wait sheets? I opened my eyes to find myself in a large bed. The sheets were dark red, and the comforter was a light gold shade. I stood up, and took a look around the large room. The walls were white, and there were plenty of windows with light gold drapes with red diamond patterns on them. In one corner there was a dark cherry wood vanity with gold framed mirror. There was a large wardrobe with the same wood lined with gold on the edges. Then large wood double doors along with a wood single door next to it. There were frosted glass door's looking over a balcony. The floors were white marble with slight silver tints. On the corner of the bed was a bundle of cloths. A gold shirt that would cover my neck and white cup sleeve dress that would go to my knees. There was also a pair of dark red leggings, and black boots. The material was soft, but I was unsure I had no idea where I was. I went to the balcony looking over a large garden many flowers were blooming of many colors. The scent of the forest, and flowers was absolutely amazing who ever lived here took great care of the garden. I went back inside, and chose to change my cloths. I had learned to trust my heart, and I didn't feel threatened. The cloths fit well, and were comfortable. I fixed my braid, and readjusted my cowl. I opened the double doors to see a hall way, and a set of stairs. To the right was another set of double doors. I opened them to find a large library one wall was all windows, and the rest had books. There was a large couch with red velvet fabric, and was lined with gold. It could easily fit at least ten people. There was also a wood table that had a small pile of books on it.

I closed the doors, and I walked down the stairs there was art work on the walls. "Well you're up, and I see you liked the cloths I left for you". I turned to see a tall man with white hair pale skin, and deep brown eyes. He had purple under his eyes, and his lips were white. His hair covered half his face, and he had pointed ears with one blue diamond earring. He was dressed in a white body suit with diamond cuts on his legs, and unclothed arms. He had a gold sash belt with large red diamond on his side. He also had a red mantle that framed his face with gold diamonds around it, and a simple chain holding it together. Though he was slightly thin he was muscled, and looked pretty strong. Also his features weren't unattractive. "I feel like I'm being quite rude allow me to introduce myself" he gave me a dramatic bow. "I am Ghirahim" I stepped back immediately I recognized that name. He looked at me with slight worry in his eyes "Please don't be frightened I don't wish to harm you if I had I would have left you to the witches". My eyes widened he was the one who saved me? To say I was shocked was an understatement. "Lady Sheik please I ask you to trust me" my eyes narrowed. He took a few steps forward, but I didn't move back "you have a point there" I muttered. I nodded "I-I don't know why, but I feel I can trust you at least for now" he smiled at my words. "Thank you… would you like a walk around the gardens?" he offered his hand as he spoke. I nodded "I would thank you" I took his hand, and his eyes brightened. We walked through the large building outside into the garden. It was beautiful we walked through small gravel paths. "So Sheik what do you think of the garden?" he asked. "It's lovely truly even Queen Zelda does not have a garden like this" he seemed amused by my answer. We sat at a marble bench surrounded by rose vines. He snapped his fingers, and my harp appeared. Ha gave It to me "I thought you would like this back" I smiled.

"Thank you you're being… very kind". He chuckled "I can be kind when I wish to be" this time I chuckled. We locked eyes for a moment, and I suddenly felt nervous as my face got hot. I held onto my harp, and nervously plucked the strings. Ghirahim chuckled then sighed he seemed to be enjoying the music so I continued. Eventually I lost myself, and began to hum with the melodies I played. Eventually I heard him hum with me, but I didn't stop at all. It felt right… in my opinion I knew who he was, but I didn't feel threatened. I knew what he could do, but I didn't feel scared… I only felt safe, and that seemed ridicules considering I only just meet him. I ended the song along with my humming he stopped as well, and we only looked at each other. I felt his hand over mine, and I couldn't help but lean closer to him. Then his other arm wrapped around me, and pulled me closer to him. "Sheik…" he murmured before moving away from me. He sighed "The last few years… I've followed you, and have tried to protect you…without you knowing I was there". He admitted slightly shamefully though at first I was shocked, but then it made sense. I had felt someone watching me through the years, and when I was at my worst in battle something happened to keep me alive. Zelda said that the goddesses must want me alive, but I doubted that now I knew… "So… you're my guardian demon" I chuckled, and he did as well. "I suppose so" he chuckled again I wrapped my arms around him, and rested my head on his shoulder. "Ghirahim thank you" I whispered. I heard him chuckle I didn't know why, but I felt safe. I felt a security that I hadn't felt in years, and I felt attached to him… He put his arms around me, and just held me closely. "Sheik… I love you" he whispered softly I felt my heart flutter at those words. "I-I love you to Ghirahim" I whispered back. His hold on me tightened "I never thought I'd hear those words" he whispered back. We stayed like that for a long time we noticed the sky become darker, and we both got up.

"Are you hungry Sheik?" he asked me I blinked then nodded making him smile "Come on then" he took my hand, and led me out of the garden. We walked into a small kitchen it had dark wood cabinets, and white marble countertops. He went to a refrigerator (so there are modern appliances… just roll with it). He took out some lettuce, and other garden variety items. I chose to help out by cutting some tomatoes, and other vegetables. It didn't take long before we put together a simple salad. Then he took out some red wine, and poured some into two glasses. I served two plates of salad, and we moved to a dark wooden table. I removed my cowl, and heard a faint gasp from Ghirahim. "What is it?" I saw him blink at my question then he chuckled. "Well right now I see an angle with red eyes" I knew it was a complement, but I still found the 'red eyes' comment offensive. "The red eyed of the sheikah represent our tribe they allow us to see what is hidden, and we take great pride when our enemy's show fear at the color". I snapped taking him aback I took a deep breath, and calmed down. "I apologize for lashing out like that" I looked at the table. "No… I shouldn't have mentioned the eyes" I looked at him, and we locked eyes. "How about we're even alright?" he offered I smiled "Sure" we both chuckled, and ate. We talked about little things "So how's working for the queen"? I only shrugged he eyed me so I sighed "It's alright honestly it's all I know"… He gave me a sympathetic look "I know there's more to tell, but I'll wait for you to be ready to tell me" he gave me a smile. I returned it we then ate in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. I took a sip of the wine it was a strong flavor, but not overwhelming. It tasted natural, and slightly sweet.

We both finished eating, and chose to go to the library Ghirahim took our glasses with. When he did I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I looked through the books, and gasped at one I took it out of its place. On it was a face or rather a mask it was heart shaped with spikes, and two large gold-green eyes. "Majora" I muttered Ghirahim appeared at my side "You know the story?" he asked. I nodded "It was told to me as a fairy tale as a child" he laughed at that "They told children this story as a fairy tale?" I only nodded. "Well that's interesting" he chuckled I put to book back "You have so many book's it's incredible" I breathed. He laughed making me smile I looked out the window wall, and saw it was night. The stars were beautiful, and the moon was shining bright. I took the last sip of the wine, and sat down on the couch. Ghirahim joined me, and wrapped his arms around me. I suddenly felt tired, and Ghirahim noticed. "Sheik… have you ever had wine before?" I shook my head "No, but I have had champagne". He sighed "I didn't know sorry… the wine makes you tired" he explained I nodded. "You can sleep you're safe here" he stroked the side of my face I smiled lightly. "Thank you Ghirahim…" I drifted off to sleep in his arms with a feeling of security that I had never felt before…

(Ghirahim)

Her breathing slowed, and her eyes fluttered shut. I sighed if I had known she had never had wine before I wouldn't have served it. I picked her up bridal style, and walked to the bedroom. I laid her down, and I laid down next to her. She curled up against me her hair brushed against my face. I smiled the girl I loved for so long was here…with me…Not only that, but she loved me back… I held her close to me, and I drifted off to sleep as well with a feeling of joy I never thought I would feel…

* * *

**the song is from the credits of fire emblem path of radiance...I own nothing aside for the plot...Well what do you think? should I continue or no? I might continue either way but I would like you opinions :) **


End file.
